Naruto's Family
by ShaJen
Summary: Sha: What happens when a strange family simply walks into Konoha one day? What? Naruto's got parents?


Naruto's Family

Sha's fanfic

**Sha**: Okay, I know that most of you Naruto readers out there think that the 4th Hokage is Naruto's father, but I had the idea and wanted to write about it. Excuse me for going off the track a little, but hey! Who cares?

**Jen**: Don't cross her. She hasn't had her meds today.

**Sha**: Jen, I told you! I don't take medication! Anyway, I wanted to write this before the Shukaku takes over my brain…because it's trying to!!

**Jen**:Like I said. She hasn't had her meds today.

**Disclaimer- We do not own Naruto** If we did, Sha wouldn't have to worry about who Naruto's father really was.

Iruka watched the family walk through the town gates. He wondered what they were doing here after nearly thirteen years of being away. What were they thinking? If they thought the reason they had first left was gone, they were sorely mistaken. Unable to resist, Iruka went down to talk to them.

There were five of them: an older man, an older woman, two young men and one teenage girl. All of them looked tired or sad.

"Hello, Sir, Ma'am," he said slowly. "It's been a long time since I last saw you. How long? Thirteen years?"

"Iruka?" the man asked in disbelief. "Little Iruka? You're kidding me!"

"No, Sir," Iruka replied with a smirk. "I'm not kidding. May I ask why you are here?"

"We're just passing through," the man sighed tiredly. "We need some more supplies to get us back to the clan's village."

"Then I suggest that you hurry," Iruka told them. "Your reason for leaving the first time is still alive. He doesn't know about you, of course, but if you don't want him to, you should leave **very** soon."

"Why is he still alive?" the man demanded. "Why wasn't he killed?"

"He gave us no reason to do so," Iruka replied. "He's a good kid, if not a little irritating once in a while."

"When will he get back?" the woman whispered. Her husband shushed her. Iruka answered anyway.

"He should be back any moment," he informed them. "In fact, I'm surprised he's not back already."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Iruka felt something land on his back. He lurched forward with the unexpected weight. Right away, he knew who it was. He didn't have to see the gravity-defying yellow hair and orange clothing to guess.

"Gotcha! I won!" Uzuamaki Naruto crowed. "You owe me a bowl of ramen!"

"Yes, I know," Iruka sighed. "Get off me. You really shouldn't jump on me when I'm talking to people. It's rude."

"And since when am I polite?" Naruto asked, sticking out his tongue. "When can we go for ramen? Can I bring Ayaka?"

"Fine!" Iruka laughed. "Get off me, find Ayaka and we'll leave as soon as I'm done here."

Naruto leapt off Iruka's back with a whoop. He was just an orange streak running down the road. Iruka sighed and turned back to the stunned family.

"That's him?" the woman asked shakily. "That's my-"

"Hush, woman!" the man ordered gruffly. "Stop your foolish talk!"

"Excuse me, Iruka-sensei," a quiet voice began. "Have you seen Naruto? I can't find him. I assume he would have found you by now. Are you going for ramen soon?"

"You're both against me!" Iruka chuckled to Edokana Ayaka. "But yes, we are going for ramen. Naruto just went to find you."

Ayaka was the opposite of her friend. Where they were both short, Naruto was loud and obnoxious; Ayaka was calm and collected. Naruto charged straight ahead and used no stealth, caution, or planning; Ayaka was a shadow with a brain. Although they were both strong, usually Ayaka prevailed in training skirmishes.

Ayaka looked up. The family gasped. Iruka could understand why. Ayaka's eyes were totally silver where whites and irises should have been. Instead of irises, there were violet spirals. Looking into those eyes for too long could make anyone forget themselves. To add to this, Ayaka's raven-black hair fell all around her head, making it seem as if there was a black waterfall covering her face. There was no emotion in that face, and there was no friendliness in those eyes.

"You should tell him, Master Iruka," she told him quietly. "He deserves to know." She turned away from him. "And if you don't tell him, I will. He will know either way."

"What do you know, Girl?" the man growled. "You haven't been told anything yet."

"I don't have to know," Ayaka informed him. "It's written all over you. Plus, your emotions and threads of thought confirm what I suspect."

"Get out of my head, you brat!" the older son exclaimed in horror.

"I'm not in your head," Ayaka assured him. "It's obvious by what you're all feeling right now. Much more so by the way you all look so shocked. You're dealing with _shinobi, _here, remember? We are trained to see what cannot be seen with the eyes alone…" She paused. "Unless you wield _Byakugan_. But you're not of the Hyuuga family, so it doesn't matter."

"Ayaka!" a joyful voice yelled. "I found you!"

Ayaka's face lit up. Iruka wondered why Naruto was the only one who could make Ayaka smile. It was very confusing, but then again, Ayaka was confusing. As Ayaka ran to give Naruto a hug, the family stared. No doubt they had never encountered anyone like Ayaka before.

"Well, I suggest we get this over with," Iruka sighed. "You heard her: if we don't tell him, she will. That's not something we want to happen. She'll make it sound sadistic and depressing."

"I heard that!" Ayaka informed him. Iruka smiled teasingly. "I'm not that depressing!"

"Yes, you are," Iruka and Naruto said in unison. Ayaka rolled her spiral eyes, making it seem that they spun. The mother of the family looked as if she were about to faint or burst into tears.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Are you done? Let's go!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Iruka ordered. "There is something that we feel you should know." Naruto looked at him in question. Iruka gestured to the family standing behind him. "Meet Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki, you parents."

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

(Sha's lame excuse for a character barrier because she can't figure out how to make a line)

Naruto stared at the people who he had just been told were his parents. The three other people beside him were…his siblings? For a moment, Naruto was confused. He had always assumed his family was dead. If they were dead, how was it they were standing in front of him? And if they weren't just freaky zombies come back to life, what were they? They couldn't be regular flesh and blood…could they? Those were the first thoughts that entered his head.

The second was a great big 'WHAT THE HELL?!'

"Say what?" Naruto finally choked. "No way. You're kidding me."

"Unfortunately, we're not," Ayaka whispered. "These are your parents. Those are your brothers and sister."

"But I never had any parents," Naruto objected. "I'm an orphan! I'm not supposed to have parents!"

"Orphans come from somewhere," Ayaka pointed out. "Of course you had parents! Even I had parents. I'm an orphan."

"I'm so confused!" Naruto almost yelled. "I swear, if this is some sick, demented joke…"

"It's not, Naruto," Iruka-sensei promised. "These are truly your parents. In the flesh."

"Okay, stop right there!" Naruto ordered. "They're not my parents! And don't tell me they are!" He put his hands over his ears and tried to block out Iruka-sensei's voice. It wasn't true…couldn't be true. It just couldn't be!

Something inside Naruto cracked. He turned and sprinted out of the village as fast as he could. Iruka-sensei's muffled voice chased after him as he ran. If he could, he would run away from the truth that his parents really did exist…but deep in his heart, he knew that it wasn't possible.

He ran for a long time, not wanting to stop. Finally, he stopped by a stream, breathless. A large rock lay near the bank. Going over to it, Naruto raised a fist. With a cry of rage, anxiety, despair and sorrow, he slammed his fist into the boulder over and over again. After six or seven punches, the rock shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Naruto?" a familiar voice asked quietly. "What are you doing out here? I would have thought that you'd be with Ayaka and Iruka-sensei at the ramen shop, by now. Did Iruka-sensei actually win this time?" It was Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Almost everybody knew about his little deal with Iruka-sensei. If Naruto could catch him off guard and surprise him, Iruka-sensei bought him a bowl of ramen. As a result, Naruto won every time. As a perk, he brought Ayaka along, since she was also a ramen-addict.

"Yeah," Naruto lied. "He won this time. Maybe tomorrow I'll get him." He forced a weak smile. "So, I thought I'd come out here and practice my ninjutsu a while."

Kakashi-sensei gazed at him thoughtfully. Naruto wondered if his master knew he was lying. Probably. He hoped that Kakashi-sensei would drop it and leave him alone.

Thankfully, Kakashi-sensei did. He nodded, gray spikes bobbing and walked away. As he left, he turned to a page in his favorite book, _Come, Come Paradise_. Naruto sighed gratefully.

For a while, Naruto did practice his ninjutsu. He created several doubles. All of them looked as tired and upset as he felt. He wondered if that's what he looked like, then figured he did since all of them had the same expression on their faces.

"This sucks!" one Naruto said to him. "You've got parents!"

"But so do you!" Naruto argued. "I didn't want them anyway! But I'm you, so you've got parents."

"Yeah, but I'm just a double of you," Naruto objected. "So technically, they're really only your parents."

"Can we drop the subject please?!" Naruto demanded. All of the Narutos began yelling at each other, some taking out others. Finally, only Naruto and the Naruto who had pointed out that he had parents remained.

"I don't want them! You can have 'em if you want!" Naruto shouted, swiping at the other Naruto.

"But they're yours," Naruto protested, skipping away. "I can't take 'em from you. Plus, you're the genuine article. I'm just a copy of you."

"Hey, they can have you!" Naruto growled. He dove after Naruto. "In fact, why don't you go be me right now?"

"But I don't want to!" Naruto cried, leaping away. Naruto dodged as Naruto threw a kunai at him. As Naruto dodged, Naruto sent several shuriken after him. For a while, Naruto bounced after Naruto, determined to catch him. Finally, Naruto sat down, exhausted, while Naruto panted in a nearby tree (A/N: **Sha**: Man, wasn't that confusing? **Jen**: You're such a weirdo!)

"I don't care about them," Naruto told Naruto. "I wish they would go away and never come back and let me forget that they ever existed at all!"

"But they won't," Naruto sighed, hopping down from the trees. "After all, you're the genuine article, and you're going to have to go back and talk to them sooner or later."

"Hey, I never thought that I was this philosophical," Naruto muttered to himself.

"You're not," Naruto countered. "I am!"

"That does it!" Naruto shouted. He got up and charged after Naruto again.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Ayaka stared after her forlorn friend. She sighed. Now he would go and hide for hours and make her go look for him.

"Well," she announced. "That could have gone better."

Iruka-sensei glared at her. Ayaka glared right back. After a while, he turned back to the family.

"I'm not certain what Naruto will do," he told them. "He hasn't had news like this in a long time. I don't think he would do anything harmful to anyone, but I can't be too sure."

"Naruto won't do anything," Ayaka declared. "He is in denial right now. I can understand, somewhat. How would you feel if you found out that your parents—whom you assumed were dead—were suddenly back. Wouldn't you feel just the slightest bit rejected? I know I would. It hurts when your parents don't want you because of something you have no control over."

"Ayaka!" Iruka-sensei hissed quickly. It was too late. The family had heard her. They now looked guiltily at each other…except the father. He looked simply annoyed.

Curious, Ayaka looked into their emotions. The eldest brother remembered Naruto very clearly, but only as a small infant. Next was the middle son. He remembered Naruto, still as a very small boy. The daughter remembered him vaguely. She had not been present for the birth of her younger brother. For that, she was sorry.

The mother was in a state of near hysterics. She remembered every kick the child had made in her womb and every cry he had uttered before 'that evil demon' was sealed inside him. Ayaka smiled slightly. Mothers remembered everything about your birth and everything before it, yet they never remembered that you don't like bologna.

The father was an entirely different matter. He hardly remembered anything about his youngest child. When he found out that Naruto was to be the vessel which carried the nine-tailed fox demon, he had rejected the boy completely. After his wife had recovered enough to travel, he took his family and left the village. Any time someone mentioned Naruto, he beat them. The man even wild killed foxes that he found. Ayaka decided that she didn't like him; she **really** didn't like him.

"Your emotions on this matter are quite interesting," she informed the family. "Especially yours, Sir." She glared at the father. "I do not believe that your rejection of him is justified. People like you disgust me, for reasons said people cannot understand. Therefore, I will not even try to explain to you." She turned and stalked down the street. "I'm going to find Naruto. Iruka-sensei, do me a favor will you? Contact Kakashi-sensei and his teammates. They might be able to help get him back before next week."

She didn't wait for his reply. Beginning to run, she leapt into the cover of the trees and sped away. Ayaka wanted nothing to do with that man who called himself a parent. Such evilness…how could his family bear it?

Ayaka searched the forest. She felt around using her empathetic powers. Because of some weird force that had attacked her mother at birth, Ayaka could sense and control emotions. If she chose, any emotion present in anyone could be used as a weapon against them. Anger and pain were the most powerful, but they were harder to detect in some people. It never showed in their faces, but oftentimes, it bubbled beneath their surfaces. Sadness was easier to find. Always, when called, it smoldered in the eyes.

Ayaka was careful to never let her own emotions get the better of her. If something were to happen where she lost control—of her powers as well as her emotions—she might be rendered helpless by her own abilities. That was something she never wanted to experience. The only way to avoid that was to be stoic…and man, did it suck to be stoic.

Finally, after a long while of searching, she found him. He was chasing after one of his doubles, an angry look on his face. Ayaka couldn't help but laugh. Naruto was so amusing, sometimes.

"I don't care if they are my parents!" Naruto yelled at himself. "I'm not going with them! I don't want anything to do with them!"

"But they might want to give you a real home," Naruto told Naruto. "Wouldn't that be nice? A place you can actually call home?"

"I've called Konohagakure Village home all my life!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not going to leave it! Anyplace with them is anything but home!"

"Liar!" Naruto accused. "Admit it! You want to go with them!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"GOTCHA!!!!!" Naruto triumphantly squealed. Naruto roared and leapt at him.

Ayaka laughed out loud. She couldn't help it.

"Naruto, you take arguing with yourself to a whole new level," she giggled.

"How long have you been standing there?!" both Narutos demanded hotly. One looked worn out; the other just looked flustered.

"Long enough to see you chasing after a double you can just dissipate instantly," Ayaka answered. Naruto's mouth formed an 'O' shape. A moment later, the other Naruto disappeared with a pop. "I swear, sometimes I wonder if you have any brains whatsoever."

"I do!" Naruto claimed. "I just…don't think about stuff like that too often."

"I can tell," Ayaka teased. "Are you okay? Arguing with yourself isn't really the best thing for your mental health, you know."

"I don't care!" Naruto growled, plopping himself on the ground. "I don't want to go back if they're all there. When they're gone, come and get me. Then I'll go home. Maybe Iruka-sensei will still take us out for ramen."

"Naruto, there is more to life than shinobi training and ramen," Ayaka chuckled. "You have a chance to ask them why they left you. Haven't you always wondered why you were always alone and that nobody told you about your parents?"

"Yeah, but I thought they were dead," Naruto sighed. "I don't want to know why they left me because I think I already do. Curse this damn fox! He wrecked my life!"

"Naruto, I think part of that is your doing," Ayaka tormented. "You do, after all, play a lot of pranks that make people absolutely despise you. Remember that trick you pulled on Sasuke last month?"

"Hey, that was your idea!" Naruto objected. "Don't go pinning everything on me!"

"You're the one who set it up!" Ayaka giggled. "He still doesn't know that I was involved! He still thinks it was all you."

"Then he's stupider than I thought," Naruto muttered, chucking a kunai at a tree. It stuck in the bark with a loud 'thunk'.

"You have to come back," Ayaka urged. Naruto's emotions were going haywire. Anger bubbled slightly, and a feeling of rejection and hatred flared up in random spikes. Those spikes marked the beginnings of a headache for Ayaka.

"I don't want to," Naruto mumbled. "I just need to stay away for a little while."

"Iruka-sensei is freaking out," another familiar voice announced. Uchiha Sasuke stepped into view. "I heard that comment about that prank, by the way. Ayaka, when this is over, I'm going to pound you."

"If you can catch me, that is," Ayaka snapped. She wasn't too fond of the arrogant Uchiha heir. He hid his emotions well, but they were often dark and angry. Ayaka didn't like emotions like his. She could understand of course. Who wouldn't be angry if their older brother had single-handedly murdered their entire clan? Sasuke had every right to those emotions, but did he have to wallow in them?

"Anyway, Iruka-sensei talked with Kakashi-sensei and told him what happened," Sasuke explained. "He did better than send out just team seven. He sent out everyone from the Chuunin exams. He even talked the Sand nins into helping out. Personally, that sand guy shouldn't be allowed in this village."

"You're just jealous," Ayaka teased. She knew Sasuke would get angry with her for something like that. Maybe she could make him leave.

"I am NOT jealous," Sasuke argued. His emotions said otherwise. Sasuke was jealous…but he did not know why. Maybe because Gaara still had most of his family?

"Gaara isn't that bad," Naruto told his teammate. "He's really…weird…though."

"Not normal, that's for sure," Sasuke agreed. "He thinks his reason for living is to kill everyone other than himself. Not normal."

"Who would be?" Ayaka sighed. "He's got a badger demon in his head. Nobody could be 'normal' with something like that demanding fresh blood every few hours." She turned her spiral eyes on Sasuke. "And who are you to talk about normal? Your reason for getting out of bed every morning is killing Itachi! Does that seem a little similar to you?"

Sasuke ducked his head and muttered something about a 'stupid, spiral-orbed freak'. Ayaka glared him for a moment before turning back to Naruto.

"Please, just try to talk to them," Ayaka requested quietly. "It can't hurt to try. At least you'll know why they left you here."

Naruto sighed. He looked Ayaka straight in the eye. Ayaka found it interesting that he was almost the only one in all of Konoha who would willingly do that.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you?" he asked her bluntly.

"No, I'm not," Ayaka chuckled. "Get up. Let's go back."

With a heavy, over-exaggerated sigh that was meant more for drama's sake, Naruto stood up and let Ayaka pull him back through the woods. Ayaka motioned for Sasuke to come with, and after a moment, the Uchiha did. For a while, Naruto was silent. Nobody spoke for a while, until a crash resounded.

"Ow! Shino! Help!" Inuzuka Kiba's voice screeched. "Akamaru! Go get Shino! Or Hinata! Whichever one you find first! Somebody help meeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

Ayaka looked through the trees. Kiba was hanging upside down from a vine attached to a tree. He swung back and forth as his dog, Akamaru ran off, barking madly. Naruto broke into a grin. The dog-nin heard them coming and looked at them.

"Oh, good!" he cried. "You're here. Don't just stand there! Help me get down!"

"Say the magic word!" Naruto taunted.

"Now!" Kiba commanded. "Come on, Naruto! Get me down!"

"Say it," Naruto insisted.

"The magic word!" Kiba yelled. "Now get me down! I'm startin' to get sick here!" He sighed in relief when Naruto and Ayaka moved forward to cut him loose. With a strangled cry, he dropped onto his head as the vine was cut.

"Ow! That hurt!" Kiba grumped. He sat up and rubbed a new bump on his skull. "Do you think you could have done that a little gentlier?"

"Kiba, 'gentlier' is not a word," Ayaka calmly pointed out. "I believe the term you're looking for is 'more gently'."

"Whatever!" Kiba muttered, standing up. A bug landed on his nose. His hand absently moved to slap it, but a swarm of them flew at him. "Okay, okay! Sor-ry!" Aburame Shino moved into view. The bug swarm disappeared back into his body. As part of the Aburame clan, Shino's body was a home for insects that fed off his chakra. In exchange, the bugs did whatever Shino ordered. He always wore his sunglasses, and Ayaka wondered how he could see in near-dark situations.

Behind him came Hyuuga Hinata, a very shy girl who was the heir to the Main Hyuuga Family. She blushed when she saw Naruto and Ayaka. Sasuke rolled his eyes from behind them.

Ayaka felt their emotions roiling in them. Kiba was annoyed with Shino for sicking his bugs on him. In turn, Shino was annoyed at Kiba for trying to kill one of his bugs. Hinata wasn't annoyed; just nervous. She had a major crush on Naruto, but Naruto wasn't bright enough to figure it out. Sasuke was just impatient. He wanted to get back to the village so he could get away from them. Naruto was just oblivious to everything because he was thinking about his parents again.

"Let's go back to the village," Kiba suggested. "We can tell Iruka-sensei to stop freaking out about this!"

"Shino, will you tell your bugs to bring everyone back to the village, please?" Ayaka asked quietly. Shino obliged silently. Bugs skittered off in all directions at once. A moment later, a scream that sounded like Ino split the air.

"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!?!" she screamed. "SHIKAMARU!!! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Kiba and Naruto bust out laughing. Ayaka felt tension leave Naruto in waves, but Shino was concerned for his bugs. He didn't want Ino, Shikamaru or Chouji to squash any of them. As she saw that, Ayaka wondered if he cared about what the bugs would do to any of them.

"Let's go already," Sasuke commanded. "I'm tired of standing around."

After another few minutes of just standing there, waiting for Naruto and Kiba to pull themselves together, the group headed back to Konoha. Ayaka did her best to block out all the emotions that were broadcasting themselves at her. Shino's bugs returned to him, and Ino had stopped screaming. Was she dead or had she fainted? Ayaka didn't know which one she would rather have.

She turned to Naruto as they were about to enter the village. He grinned weakly at her.

"This is it, Naruto," she whispered to him. "You can have all the answers you want, now. Don't spaz on them, please. That won't do anything for relationships."

"I won't spaz," Naruto promised. Ayaka looked into his emotions. She knew that he was already close to spazzing, but she was not going to say any more on the subject.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

A/N: **Sha**: Okay, that was the first chapter of Naruto's Family! NOW REVIEW!!! If you do not, I shall wreak insane havoc on all of your pitiful lives! I shall sick Jen's pet squirrel, Ricky, on you!!!

**Jen: **Hey! Ricky only listens to me! Right Ricky? Ricky…where's Ricky? (Ricky is on Sha's shoulder, thumping his incredibly sharp piece of plastic into his hand. Sha is giving him doggie treats). Hey! That's cheating! Besides, Ricky's a squirrel! Squirrels do not eat dog biscuits.

**Sha**: Good boy, Ricky! NOW SICK JEN!!!

**Jen**: AIIIIIEEEEE!!! RICKY!! BAD SQUIRREL!!!! BAD SQUIRREL!!!

**Sha**: Now review, or face the same fate as my partner. By the way, Jen, that's punishment for what you did to me in your fanfic!! So there!


End file.
